In order to degrade or collect liquids and contaminants numerous different types of absorption means are known. Despite this, no satisfactory solution exists today for the handling of liquid discharges, for instance oil discharges. Not only large undesirable and unintentional discharges must be minimized, but it is also necessary to reduce the damage that smaller discharges may cause since their number are considerable. While a single workshop that discharges a little oil into the municipal waste system may not be a great catastrophe, if several small discharges take place at several locations and repeatedly, the pollution load will in the long run become unacceptable. In view of this the invention has as its object to provide an absorption means that is practically useful and efficient and a method for the fabrication of this, and a method to use the absorption means.